Left in the Dust
by when you scream
Summary: [Chapter 9]Dean almost becomes a rider for Carson Racing. Andrea still has deep feelings for him, and now everything is all messed up and the Carson's reputation is on the line and in the hands of Andrea.
1. One::

**Newer Note: Some adjustments have been made. Only minor. To rewrite the chapter would take _ages_ and too much rewriting on everyone else's part.**

I am a huge Motocrossed fan and I felt that it would be cool to see what could possibly happen if they made a sequel. Please note that I am an extremely mushy person. I hope this is relatively good considering trying to stay in character.  
Note: Andrea-Andi and Andrew-Andy

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Andi's Pov**

* * *

It was only a few months after my racingvictory that I started to get a lot of phone calls. Most of them were fromguys, wondering if they were 'up' for the job. It was Jason who got annoyed with them calling all the time- _always_ requesting to speak to me.

A part of the phone ringing endlessly was beginning to strike a nerve. I couldn't _really_ blame Jason because it wasn't the most 'fun' way to spend your afternoon.

Later that morning, I was skimming through a cheerleading magazine when my brother, Andy, came into the room. But I didn't notice him as I ran my hand over a beautiful uniform and my eyes welled up with tears. I truly loved, well love cheerleading but I completely love racing. Deep down I knew I _couldn't _possibly keep doing both. There was going to be a time when I'd need to make a choice.

"You miss it, don't you?" he asked softly, plopping onto my bed.

"Yeah," I murmured sadly, suddenly recollecting what I had done a few days ago. I loved racing so much that I had decided to put cheerleading on the back burner, and that I was like an alternate for the team. I'd only step in if something happened.

My _old_ friends were majorly jealous.

It was obvious they didn't stick by my decision, and it was hard to understand where they were coming from. I was the best on the squad, and making myself an alternate had just made the other cheerleaders life hell as they organized a routine without me.

I was feeling miserable.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a ride out back," he asked, a slight grin forming on his face.

I froze for a moment, contemplating what I wanted to say. "Are you challenging me, Andrew Carson? I asked, more cheerfully than last time.

"Sure. Take it as you will," he answered, laughing lightly and ruffling my hair. "I love my twin sister."

"Yeah," I responded, not believing him. "Sure you do."

"Seriously. You are my favorite sibling, out of Jason that is."

"Wow, I feel honored," I answered sarcastically.

"No need to get all sarcastic on me. But, I'm willing to bet that I'm going to kick your butt so bad on the track," he answered, chuckling.

"I think you got your facts backwords. _I_ will be beating your butt on that track, not you." I continued to tease him until he mumbled a few words about having to be somewhere. I just shook it off because I wanted some time alone to think things through. Just some time to wallow in the sorrows of having to choose between two things I loved dearly.

A few minutes later, I closed the magazine, and darted out of the room to find Andy.I quickly found him in the garage putting on his boots as Jason worked on the top end to my bike. "How's it going, Jas?" I asked, slumping into an old, greasychair beside my little brother.

For a few moments, he stood there awkwardly and then responded with, "Great. I just decided to bring our 250 Rider along to get some practice with his new teammates."

I nearly choked on my own saliva.

Jason was being such a weasle! I really didn't want to hang around anyone, especially Dean. My wounds still weren't healed because I missed cheerleading so much, and I wasn't ready to deal with how much he may have wanted tokick my ass.

What was I supposed to say? Thinking that I had just imagined the whole thing, I saw the one and only Dean Talon literally strut into the garage. No other guy could possibly get away with looking that good. They just _couldn't_.

All I could do was smile as my brother cheerfully spoke those words. Maybe today or the rest of the upcoming season wasn't nearly going to be as bad as I thought. After all, I was going to be around Dean a lot. But, my dear father had set up quite strict rules and number one- I can't date anyone that works for us. That rule definitely was a set back, but that didn't mean I could bend it or end up gawking over another guy who would grab my attention.

If I sounded like a love-struck teenager, then I apologize profusely. It's just that my dad doesn't allow me to date guys unless he knows that they can be trusted.

I'll let you be in on a secret, my father doesn't trust anyone. And I'm just that ordinary girl who was looking for someone to say those words that would send you to heaven.

A few moments later and Dean emerged from his spot by the bike. My face was replaced with a huge grin as I saw him wipe the sweat off his forehead, but grease smeared that area now. His hands were covered in grease and I couldn't help but think that this guy was hot. Even when he got down and dirty I couldn't help but stare.

"Hey," he said smoothly, as he brushed past me.

"Hey yourself," I said quietly. I walked towards Jason and began helping him instead of spending my afternoon staring at Dean and gawking at him like a piece of meat. It was going to be _very_ difficult

* * *

"Hey dude. What's up?" Andy asked.

They did this weird little handshake thing. She didn't like how buddy/buddy they were acting right then...

"Not a lot. I was just dropping by to see what you guys were up to," Dean responded, stuffing his hands into his khaki shorts pockets.

"Well, I was going to go on a ride with my sister, but it looks like Jason has quite a problem back there, so I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon." He put on that I-Miss-My-Old-Sister pout and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah." Dean turned away to face Andi. He always thought she was cute, especially when she was getting down and dirty working on the dirtbikes. She truly was a one of a kind girl or so he thought.

Quickly, he shook those childish thoughts of his head. Dean was stricktly told that there could be nothing more but a platonic relationsip between the two. "She is so beautiful," Dean blurted out.

"Dude, if it is eating you up so bad, then why don't you go and talk with my mom and dad? Maybe you could make some sort of agreement with them. My parents may seem heartless but their pretty easy to bargain with," Andy replied.

"Sounds like a good idea, Carson. In the future I'll think about that. I really don't know much about her anyway…" Dean trailed off, feeling stupid.

* * *

"Jason?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah?" he responded, trying to concentrate on what he was doing.

"Do you think you can handle this on your own? I prmised that I'd call Tory. Ya know, she is that girl who is friends with one of the riders," I replied.

"I guess so. Go girl talk and talk about boys," Jason shouted, cringing at the thought of what I talked about with her friends.

"Boys!" I howled in laughter as I headed back to her room. I was completely unaware of the events that would be following. It probably was going to be good, but the others seemed to be bad.

"Hey Tory," I spoke up into the cordless phone excitedly.

"Oh, hey Andi. What is this call about?" Tory asked, moving around in her room.

"Oh sorrry. I just wanted to call and see if you wanted to go and have a girls night out. I don't seem to have many of them," I told her bluntly.

It was true, though. I hardly had any time to just relax and be able to be herself.

"Sure, but can my brother come along?" she asked hopefully.

"I guess, but can my brother come too?"

"Heck yeah. That boy is fine," Tory whistled, laughing into the phone.

"So, what about Dean?"

"What about him?" I asked.

"You know. Are you two settling your differences?" Tory asked, as she giggled loudly into the phone.

"Well yeah but dads' got a problem with guys and I don't think he really trust Dean..."

"Oh, that sucks. At least you can be friends with the hunk," Tory replied dreamily.

I wanted to slap her for being so ridiculous, but I just lightly exhaled and closed my eyes for a moment. "I suppose, but it's not that easy..."

"I totally get where you're coming from." It sounded like Tory was busy. There was a lot of noise in the background. "Listen, Andi, I'll call you later. I'll busy at the moment."

I sighed. "Sure." Hanging up the phone, I fell back onto my bed, forcing my eyes closed. All I needed was a short, little nap away from all the chaos.

* * *

**a/n: **I felt compelled to write a Motocrossed story that would "hopefully" be different from the other ones. This is just loosely based on the movie but more should happen in a later chapter. Also, no flames please. This is just my fun piece that I am working on for spring break since I'm not going anywhere. I will have author's notes in my chapters only because you all should know whats up with me and things like that. Also, the next chapter will be longer and your responses will compell me to write more and at a quick rate. 


	2. Two::

Chapter two 

            I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off. I'm sure everyone knows that sound very well. Anyway, I stopped the dreaded noisemaker before it game me a headache. I accomplished this feat by throwing it out the window; might I add that it's a real effect measure. Once I solved the root of the ringing in my ears problem, I exited my room and headed towards the bathroom.

            "Hey Andi. What are you up to?" Jason asked, yawning as he walked towards his older sister still in his night time attire.

            "Not a whole lot, Jas. But I'm planning on going out tonight with Tory to get my mind off of racing and all the pressures that come with it." I sighed and knew that Jason was a smart boy; he would catch on fast. 

            He blinked repeatedly at me in confusion. "Oh," he finally replied. "Does this have anything to do with someone who's name begins with a d and ends with a n?" Jason teased. 

            "Maybe," I retorted, walking straight past him. At this rate I was going to get nowhere fast; I was already falling behind. As you may have noticed, I can live on only taking ten minutes to get ready, so I only set my alarm fifteen minutes ahead; I had to make the small talk stop with Jason. There simply wasn't anymore time to chat. "Jason, I got to go. I'm going to be late and you know how impatient Tory is," I babbled as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

            "Yeah, ok. But, I have a question," Jason asked, leaning against the door.

"Shoot," I shouted, brushing my teeth. 

"Um, what would you say to me if I told you that Tory was hot?" he exclaimed. 

"I guess I'd probably laugh and shrug it off. I'd also call you crazy. Tor has a boyfriend, Jason. So I don't think it would be very nice if you keep hitting on her every time she comes over," I chuckled, making sure he heard me loud and clear.

"Ah, this is going to suck. I won't hit on her for a price," Jason suggested into the awkward silence.

"Brother dearest, I have a feeling that this is going to be something huge at stake. You know, I really shouldn't be risking anything. I have my career to think about and I'm not paying you to keep your mouth closed," I fussed. 

"Oh Andi! That isn't what I meant," Jason stumbled for his words. "What I'm trying to say is that I want you to tell Dean your feelings and the we're even."

"Jason, I like your ambition but I'm going to have to turn you down. Dean is all a part of my past. We are only strictly friends. Dad even said that I can't date until I'm eighteen. So it would be a waste of my time to tell him that I could possibly like him and then I can't date him. You just don't understand how bad I fell," I continued babbling, trying to catch my breath as I picked up a brush to tame down my wild hair.

"Ok, Andrea. I'll just go away because all of this love talk- well ah, my line won't work. Yes, I think I'm gonna hurl," he replied, using his fake French accent.

"So I see you still aren't over Renée, I stifled my laughter at the thought of that guy. He had a nasty tempter and was a womanizer. No one would hire him after the way dad exposed him for being a fake and dirty rider. Renée had seen the last of racing motocross races.

I smiled as I looked at my reflection in the mirror; I was still the same girl but by now my hair had grown to my shoulders. My look screamed clicked but I shook that thought out of my head; I was getting bad and judging myself.

Time was definitely not on my side, so I opened the bathroom door to the vacant hall. I blinked and wondered if the whole thing was my imagination running wild. There was not a trace of a single human being.

As I approached my door, I heard two voices arguing down the halls. The only thing that I could make out was that they were both masculine. The bickering continued so I became a bit nosey and I looked into my brother's room. He was having a chat with- wait, it was Dean. My breath immediately caught in my throat and I leaned against the door to see what was going on. 

"Man, I know you like my sister but you can't go behind my father's back and do so. Believe me, if I could change that then we wouldn't be having this conversation. I would be willing to do anything for my twin," Andy responded.  
            "I guess you're right. You see, I just can't- 

I took this as my cue to leave; I had already heard too much information and I was eavesdropping. What was happening to me? I sighed and found a nice pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. The weather was absolutely perfect to wear that ensemble.

I was rudely interrupted by a knock on my door. 

"Come in," I called with my back to the door. When I turned around, I felt like a child all over again. Dean was standing right there in front of me as I was bent over. I blushed a deep shade of red and waited for him to say something.

"Um, I was wondering if you want to practice a bit later? One of the bikes just doesn't feel right," Dean answered quietly. 

"Sure, but I'm going out with Tory tonight so it might have to be tomorrow," I replied without any remorse. Why was it suddenly so easy to talk to him? Maybe it was because he was such an awesome guy that I had no worries towards him.

"That'll be fine. I guess I'll go and talk to Jason and see what he thinks," Dean mumbled, as he smiled and closed my door behind him.

Sadly, a smile appeared on my face; that guy could not keep me from smiling and I absolutely loved the attention. I guess that was the way you feel with two brother's around all the time. I'm just treated as another one of them, so when I get _special attention_ it makes my day. 

I headed downstairs and plopped down on one of the couches; I was still wrecked from my nape earlier. Yawning a few times, I noticed that I wasn't alone. Well not really, anyway. Dean was asleep on the other couch with grease covered on his face and his pants. Oddly, I thought he looked so cute. Guys who could get down and dirty were definitely my type.

The clock struck the appropriate time and Tory was right there on the dot. And I didn't even get to the door. Jason had beat me to it. So, I decided to do something that would scare the household and I took a pillow over to the couch that Dean was on and I closed my eyes as I got situated with the little room. If I disturbed him, the whole plan would be ruined.

A few moments later, a voice literally screamed and Dean jumped up at exactly the same time I did. Immediately I turned bright red; damn. There was no way out of this situation, but nothing could have made me feel bad. A huge grin was plastered across his face.

            Tory and the rest of the household went into another room and I was left alone with Dean. Sometimes I just can't explain how I feel when I'm around him. It makes my teenage years the best years of my life. Well, so far anyway. 

            Dean cleared his throat and broke the silence. "So, how did you get over here?" he asked.

"Um, I was plotting something against Tory. Apparently she had to go egg roll and wake you up in the process. See, she talks about you and I all the time so I was going to play a little game with her," I replied as I sat up to face him.

"Really?" he asked as he got closer. "And what exactly were you trying to imply?" he asked softly, his smile getting wider.

"Um, you can figure that out for yourself," I teased and my heart sped up as he got closer and closer to my face. Then it happened.

**A/n: Normally I would have left the old note in, but I just wanted to say that I'm going to finish chapter three within the hour so all the chapter's flow together. And if your curious, I'll update much sooner than last time.**

  
   
   
  
  
  



	3. Three::

FYE: This will continue to be written in Andrea's POV. Sorry for the delay.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dean leaned down and kissed my forehead with a wet, sloppy kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked, wondering why Dean was acting all mushy around me.  
  
"I just wanted to give you something," he replied huskily.  
  
"Oh," I deadpanned. "I don't meant to cut this conversation short, but I promised Tory that we get going so we could hang out with at the movies. I think it'll be pretty boring since she is dragging her pesky brother, but I guess it could be worse." I waved by to Dean and I was about to leave when I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Would you like some company?"  
  
My eyes lit up. He wanted my company. "Umm, sounds like a plan. I'm just going to tell my parents that I'm leaving and we'll see how things go from there." Dean nodded.  
  
I waltzed into the kitchen with a smile of my face. Andy and Jason were both fighting over which bikes were better. Boy, brothers sure could be amusing. Smiling, I decided to interrupt my parents little quarrel.  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm going to the movies with Tory," I nearly shouted so that they could hear me.  
  
"Ok, honey," my mom, replied as she wrapped me into a hug. "Be safe." I nodded. My mother could be so annoying but I still loved her because she was her. I shook me head as I thought about how stupid I must have sounded.  
  
"Oh and Andrea," my father called. I froze at the recognition of my whole name.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take your cell phone with. You know, just incase of emergencies," he replied, fumbling for his words.  
  
"Sure thing." I frowned slightly as I thought about how protective my father had been lately. Dean was our new 250 rider and frankly, my dad wasn't very happy that he had 'interests in me.' But, my dad was my dad. I still loved him all the same. He really loved me and that was what mattered even if the protective part came with it. Plus, I had Andy to handle that problem.  
  
I grabbed my cell phone from the charger and stuffed into my sweatshirt pocket. "Ready?" I questioned. The group all nodded and began piling out the door. First, it was Steve, Tory, Dean, and then myself. It was comforting to be behind him because then I didn't have to be behind Steve. I hated Tory's brother. He had been trying to claim me ever since my fame. He would interrupt our conversations and openly flirt with me. Damn. This boy was definitely going to be trouble for me.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked as we began walking down the street.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I guess I'm fine," I replied. My answer didn't convince me though. I was engrossed in the thought of Steve and how I itched to get racing again. Racing had become a huge part of my life, and cheerleading was just a hobby. Sadly, I had to quit the team to keep up with the hectic schedules. The sad thing was that I could never pick between the two. It was more that my father made the decision for me.  
  
"Ok." Dean backed off and remained disturbingly quiet.  
  
"So, how did you get into racing?" I asked; we were falling farther behind because Tory and Steve ran into a bunch of their friends. We were long forgotten.  
  
"Long story," Dean replied shortly.  
  
"Ok..." I paused and looked at the ground. "How old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen," he exclaimed tiredly.  
  
"It must be nice to be dependent," I said, not even realizing I said it aloud.  
  
"Not really. I have this horrible day job and I have my own apartment," Dean added.  
  
"Oh." Dean kept confusing me. It seemed like he was going to talk and then he'd mysteriously shut up. Something was definitely wrong with this boy. Why was he so quiet?  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"No," he replied coldly.  
  
"Fine," I stated, it was just best to give up now before I really upset him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"What are we going to see?" I asked, stuffing my hands into my pockets.  
  
"Hollywood Homicide or Legally Blonde 2," Tory raved.  
  
"Hmm, an action or chick flick?" I thought a loud.  
  
All the boys looked at Tory and I with pleading eyes. "What?" Tory asked.  
  
"Please don't make us see a chick flick," Dean whined.  
  
"I don't know...." All of the men groaned before I could object.  
  
"Ya know, if you guys would shut up for a minute and listen to my whole statement then you feel happy that I've chosen Hollywood Homicide for your benefit."  
  
"Thank you," I heard a few of them mutter. I just shook my head and turned to face Dean. He was back to being quiet again. Was I missing something? I stopped thinking and I trudged off to buy my own ticket and a snack or something.  
  
Patiently waiting in line, I saw Dean slowly approach me.  
  
"Hey," he murmured.  
  
"Um hi," I replied uneasily.  
  
"Can I sit by you?"  
  
"Sure. Why?"  
  
"Those people are driving me crazy. You are more fun too."  
  
I laughed at Dean. "I know, but that is the best part of being friends with them. They liven up boring life sort of like my brothers. There is never a dull moment in the Carson house."  
  
"I can believe that."  
  
I punched him playfully on the arm. "Let's get to the movie before we miss the beginning." Dean muttered an 'okay' and we walked into the dark movie theatre.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Halfway into the movie, I felt Dean's arm wrap around me. I turned to face him smiling at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ok." We got back to the movie without further interruptions until he put his hand over mine. Then, our fingers entwined and I looked at him questionably. He squeezed my hand lightly and brought my hand up to his face as he kissed it. I giggled, causing the rest of the group turn to see our public display of affection. We were only friends, right? Well, I guess that was what I thought.  
  
"I really like you," Dean replied leaning against me.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You are everything my perfect dream woman is supposed to be," he said in a low voice.  
  
"Aww, Dean. Please do not start with the cheesy pick up lines."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they are staring to work on me."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/n: Arghh! I just needed to let out frustration. Anyway, I'll keep this short. I haven't been on the computer much and therefore my updates will be pretty sparingly until I have some more free time this summer.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers for motivating me to continue. I promise that it'll get into racing soon and then we'll all be happy lol. 


	4. Four::

A/n: Oops! I apologize for the late update. I just have been so busy during the summer and with school that I didn't have any free time to really update. I hope this will please you all. 

Chapter 4 

Andrea smiled up at Dean as he suddenly leaned closer and closer towards her. Without any warning, she suddenly pulled him away and got up out of her seat, desperately looking for a way to get home. She couldn't betray her father; he had warned her that going out with Dean was going to ruin her chances at turning pro. Sure, she really liked Dean, but her father's angry and annoyed tone kept ringing in her ears. What was she to do? Then, she just broke into tears at the realization of how late it truly was. She had quite a way to walk home, alone. In a city that had high mugging, with old, ugly men who enjoyed chasing down young females. Her stomach wretched at the thought and Andrea jumped as she felt a pair of arms encircle around her body. Just from the scent, she knew it was Dean. Rather she liked it or not, she was going to have to tell him the truth. 

                "Are you ok?" he questioned, hugging her tightly to him. "Did I do something wrong?" 

                "I'm fine Dean. I just can't have anything more than a platonic relationship with you. You understand that my father knows best in this situation. I really do like you, but you're my partner! We'd screw up our lives if we decided to have a romantic relationship. Can you imagine how bad things will get?" she snapped, coldly staring out at the mugginess of the night. 

                "I don't understand you Andrea Carson. Why does it matter what your father thinks?" he groaned, turning her around to face him. 

                "Because I love my father and he is my whole life. I'm not about to ruin the relationship I have with him for a boy," she retorted angrily. 

                "Forget this!" Dean yelled, unwrapping himself from a confused Andrea. "I love you so god damn much and you just sit there and toss me out like a bag of garbage. Maybe I should have listened to your father." Before Andrea could respond, he took off down the street, extremely angry with how she had been acting towards him. 

DEAN 

I couldn't believe how Andrea had just basically told me to go! Since when was she so emotionally wrecked? Was it because of her father? Whatever it was, I just couldn't stay there anymore in fear of crying or saying something I'd regret. I mean, sure, I had already said that 'I loved her' but I wasn't ready to admit that to her yet. So I guess that's my reasoning for running away like a coward. I knew that she was right about the friend thing but I wasn't man enough to admit that to myself or even her. Andrea had brightened my world so much and the first time we met (as she was Andy) I knew we'd bond immediately. 

                It even crossed my mind how she had given me her N Sync tickets so I could be happy and go on my date. Now, how many loyal friends would do something like that? Exactly. There were only a select few willing to do that for you. But, Andrea was one of my best friends and I loved being around her family, but I knew I was going to have to stay away from her for a while until I was sure we could keep a platonic friendship. 

                Walking down the street, I heard the sound of footsteps crashing against the pavement. If I would have been in a better mood, I would have turned around to see who it was, but I was extremely stubborn and I kept walking. 

                "Dean!" I heard a familiar voice shout. 

                I froze in my tracks. Was I ready to confront her so early? 

                "I'm sorry," she cried, grabbing my left wrist. "I never meant to make you angry, but I really like you and I don't know what my father would think. His opinion matters greatly to me." 

                Something in me had snapped. And I was usually never one to snap. "Come on Andrea! That man practically owns you and you won't do a thing without him. Why don't you just do what you want for once?" I asked, thinking of how much I was starting to dislike her father. 

                She just stood there dumbfounded. "Wh-wh-How could you think such a thing?" she countered, coming back to reality. 

                I shook my head. "You'll never understand, Andrea, will you? Your father is trying to control you because of his distaste for me. He thinks I had sex with you! What do you say to that? 

ANDREA 

I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to react to his last comment. My father would never think such a thing of me. He loves me, didn't he? Right then, right there, I had this feeling that made we want to break down and cry. My father had always assumed the worst and looked at Andrew and Jason as his favorites. That's how it's been lately. I just wondered why it had taken me so long to realize how he was using me. 

                "I'm sorry Dean. Even with my father like this, I'd just rather continue going to my psychiatrist and getting my life back on track. Besides, everyone's movie should be over soon. Maybe we can just work out this problem tomorrow. We can work on the bikes?" I added 

                He smiled at me. "That sounds nice. Make sure your brothers are there so your father doesn't murder me." I nodded my head. "Goodnight Dean." 

                Silence. Great. Now he wasn't even talking to me. What had I done to deserve this? Sighing, I was about to turn away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him in a passionate kiss. At that moment, sparks flew but then our crew of friends came barreling out of the theatre with shocked expressions on their faces. It looked like we were going to have a lot of explaining to do. 

The two stood there with blank expressions on their faces, planning to ignore their group of friends that were sending them death glares. Instead, they embraced themselves and started kissing each other again. Boy, there were going to be serious after effects after this. 

                "What in the hell do you think your doing?" Tory exclaimed, pulling us apart. 

                They both stood there with smiles on their faces. This was going to be a lot of fun. 

**A/n: Don't hate me for cutting it off there. I just wanted to post and give you guys something since I sat down in one sitting and got this done. Hope it's okay and thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate them greatly.**


	5. Five::

A/n: I'm sorry! School makes it so hard to update, but I told you that once I got back on track that I'd start updating more frequently, I hope. So, please read and review if your interested in another chapter… ok? 

**Chapter 5 **

Dean wrapped his arm around Andi, trying to keep her from shaking due to the cold. Their group of friend's approached the two and sent them deathglares. Obviously Tory wasn't really a huge fan of Dean, for whatever reason that may have been. Instead, they just continued to gawk at Dean and Andi.

                "What are you doing Andrea Carson?" Tory screeched. "Can you imagine what Mr. Carson is going to do to both of you?" 

                Andi laughed; Tory was taking things a little too seriously. The kiss was meant to be fun, it didn't mean that they were a couple or anything. Once again, a few of the group started to walk off, leaving the two behind, including Tory. Surely nothing good was going to come out of _this_. 

                "Um, Dean … why don't we go to my house and practice our racing strategy for tomorrow?" Andi asked shyly. 

                "Sure, we have to make Mr. Carson look good. Plus, I still have some unfinished business to take care of. And you need all the tips you can get," Dean teased. 

                "Hey," she retorted, lightly tapping him on the arm. "That's low. I'm a girl, shouldn't you respect me and not tease me," she pouted. 

                "I guess so. Let's go." The two walked off, knowing that they had a lot of practice to get done. Also, Andrea knew she was going to be bombarded with questions; she was sure that Tory would spill the beans and tell Mr. Carson. It was a flaws of Tory's; but the girl was Andi's best cheerleader friend. She had no reason to betray her, right? Well, that's what Andi kept telling herself. Grabbing Dean's hand, they quietly walked together down the street, afraid to ask anything at all. Their friendship had had a rocky start, but maybe they could build their friendship. 

                Once they arrived at the house, Andi and Dean entered the side door so that they could walk straight through the kitchen and get some water and snack before they pulled an all-nighter working on the bikes and figuring out new strategies. Walking through the door, Andi froze in her tracks. Her father was sitting at the table talking to Jason and Andy about racing. There was obviously no way they could avoid each other without getting caught. 

                "Oh, Andrea. Have a good night?" Mr. Carson asked his daughter. 

                "Yeah, could have been better." 

                "Excuse me guys. Need to use the bathroom." Dean headed up the stairs. Well, he didn't have to go to the bathroom but he figured Mr. Carson was going to make him exit the room sooner or later.

Andi 

I looked at my father apprehensively, glaring at him. Once again, he just had to embarrass me in front of Dean. It was like he was actually trying to keep me away from Dean. I mean, it would be very unprofessional if I got into a _serious_ relationship with Dean, but my father wouldn't even understand friendship. What happened to the father who had that talk with me? 

                I just couldn't hack it anymore; a few tears slid down my cheeks. "Daddy, can we please talk in the living room?" 

                He looked at me, annoyed and frazzled. "Sure darling." 

                I cringed at how different he had been acting. Was I missing something? 

                Once in the living room, I sat down on the couch and decided that I would start questioning him before he started getting all worked up for nothing. "So, are you going to inform me why you're acting so strange, dad?" He stared at me awkwardly, 

                "No. Honey, I don't think I'm acting strange. Protective, maybe … but never strange. I know Dean's a great rider but I really don't think you should get involved with someone at his age, Andrea."

                I cringed at the way he said my whole name. It was as if he truly despised me for liking Dean beyond the friendship barrier. After all, it wasn't like there was a contract that I had to sign about that. And as far as I was concerned, my father wasn't going to change that. 

                "So…" I trailed. "How about if you start acting like the same guy from the race track that day and trust your daughter. Daddy, I know I'm only a teenager and I'm no adult … but you must respect that if you don't allow me to make mistakes, I'm never  going to learn anything." 

                He glared at me angrily. One point for me! I had made a point he couldn't retort about. "And," I added. "Dean and I are only friends." 

                Oh that did it. He stormed out of the room, surprising myself and Jason who had just happened to pass the living room, convenient, huh? I laughed and walked towards my brother. "You don't have to mind daddy's strange behavior. I think the three of us are driving him insane," I chuckled. 

                "Probably; after all, I am the youngest." I slapped him playfully on the arm and he gave me the puppy dog eyes and pouted. 

                "Aww, how about you come and help Dean and myself out with our bikes and plans? We could use your intelligence Jas," I asked, sweetly, pouting back at him. 

                "Ah, so that's how it goes. You use me for my brain." 

                I scolded him. "Of course not." I smiled and wrapped my brother in a hug. "Let's head out now." 

Dean 

I splashed water on my face and looked up at the mirror. The person staring back at me wasn't Dean Talon. I looked like the effect of a burned out and old **Dean Talon** and let me tell you, I was not enjoying it. Sure, I wasn't a teenager anymore, but being in the Carson household a lot lately makes me feel somewhat irresponsible … Her father isn't very understanding and seems to dislike me. It's not like I would give Mr. Carson a reason to hate me… except.

                Well, except, for dating Andrea Carson. If it was possible, I'd love to date her and take her out all the time. But, that wasn't possible and there were so many reasons popping into my head and telling me that I couldn't be with her. If I could at least have frienship, then I'd settle for friendship. 

                Sucking it up, I noticed that the house had grown silent. I walked into the kitchen to see Andy reading a dirt bike magazine. And then, he looked up at me sympatheticially. With all the arguing I heard upstairs, I was sure Andi and her father had reached a disagreement. "Where'd Andi go?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want Andrew to hate me. He was actually growing on me, almost as if he was the little brother I never had. 

                "In the garage with Jason. They're waiting for you." He winked at me and gave me two heads up. Okay, like I was supposed to know what that meant? I just shrugged it off and thanked him as I arrived at the garage… Jason and Andi sounded as if they were bonding and she was talking all giddy. And folks, Andrea Carson never acted like a giddy girl. I stopped by the door and listened. 

                Yeah, shoot me. I was eavesdropping on her, but I needed to know what was on her mind. Suddenly, a twinge a guilt flooded my heart and I couldn't go on with it. I don't think she'd enjoy if I'd do that to her. Feeling childish, I entered the room and they suddenly grew quiet. 

                Yep, they had been talking about me. That much was clear from how quickly they stopped talking. "What are you two doing?" 

                "Just working on Andi's training schedule with school and everything," Jason answered. "Of course you will be practicing many times without her, but I think it'll be a learning experience to see how well you mesh and work together now." 

                I sat down beside Andi. She flinched. Alright, way to go Dean! I scared the poor girl to death already. Scooting in the other direction, I mumbled 'sorry' and listened as Jason began working on our schedules. 

A few hours later, Jason had left the garage and was sound asleep in bed. Meanwhile, Andrea and Dean were starting to work on their bikes. "So, Dean, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Andi asked curiously.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, hesitantly. 

"I don't know. Maybe something like your favorite color or your favorite childhood memory," she suggested. 

Dean sat there quietly. "Alright. Well, my favorite color is green and my favorite childhood memory is when my younger brother and I were out practicing together. It had been his first time operating a dirt bike and he was apprehensive about it. Soon, after I coxed him into it; he started riding like a pro. It was really the first time my brother and I had bonded until…" 

He suddenly stopped. He was obviously hiding something. "Dean, what is it?" Andi pried gently. 

"How about we keep this a happy memory for now? I don't want to remember the past." 

Andi nodded her head. She wanted Dean to be happy and not upset with her; he was so sweet when he had that look on his face. Andi was sure he had to be a ladies man; what lady would refuse? 

As Andi fixed one of the problems with her practice bike, she wiped the sweat pouring off her face. Little did she know that Dean had begun laughing at that act. Surely, he didn't think it was strange or unsanitary did he? "Dean Talon: You better tell me right now what you're laughing about," Andi demanded. 

"Fine." He slowly approached her, grabbing a napkin off one of the work tables. "You have grease smeared on your face," he said in a low seductive voice. 

Andi gulped. "Thank you," she whispered as he slowly touched her clean and soft skin with his pointer finger. 

"You're welcome." There was something different in his eyes, something that Andi couldn't figure out until he quickly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. It was his first**real** kiss with that amount of passion. He couldn't even believe he could feel so strongly for a girl. But, all of that changed as they heard a voice clear his throat behind them. Uh oh. 

A/n: Wow! So sorry for taking so long. I almost would have taken a day or two longer to get this chapter up, but I figured that since all of you were asking nicely, that you deserved a longer chapter since I haven't really gotten anything productive done. After chapter ten, things will drastically pick up and I'll even try and make LONGER chapters. So, please review and don't kill me for the cliffhanger. It seems to be the only times that you guys actually review. 

**P.S. Sorry for changing my pen name again. I'm trying to find something I really, really like.**


	6. Six::

A/n: I am soo sorry everyone! School just continues to drain all of my time away to write at all. But, I'll try my best to keep this story going and I will eventually finish. I'm not going to give up. I love this story too much already. 

**Chapter 6**

Andi spun around and her mouth widened in shock as she saw her father standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. His facial expression _expressed_ how angry he was to spot his daughter in a very awkward position with Dean. Walking quickly towards his daughter, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

            "Andrea!" he roared. "What in the hell were you doing? I swore I told you to stay away from him!" Mr. Carson spat, releasing his grip on his daughter and walking towards Dean. "And you. I can't believe you had the nerve to disobey me again!" 

            Dean backed up, his eyes flickered a look of sheer terror before he began walking off. "Mr. Carson, excuse me for being so rude but I didn't try anything on your daughter that she didn't want. And I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'll go get my bags." 

            With that, Dean walked out of the garage with both hands in his khaki cargo shorts pockets. Meanwhile, Mr. Carson walked back towards his daughter, the fire still in his eyes. He wasn't about to let Andrea get off that easily. He smirked and slowly approached his daughter. "Does Dean tell the truth?" he asked. 

ANDI 

            I gulped and looked towards my father. He had a smug look on his face and he knew the answer to that damn question; he didn't need me to confirm it. Hesitantly, I nodded my head and tried to push by him until he grabbed my arm _again_. Then, he spun me around and I saw the look in his eyes. 

            It brought tears to my eyes. 

            What had happened to my daddy? Without a moment of hesitation, the tears spilled from my eyes and I cried in pain. Damn. My father was always seeing me crying but I thought that my father cared about me more than he let on. He seemed so emotionless and as if I was just his daughter. 

            After all, Andrew had fully recovered a while a go. He actually got first place last weekendand just yesterday he had gotten a letter in the mail to take place in some sort of event halfway across the word. I had hoped Andrew could go there, so father could follow him along. 

            Sighing, I came back to reality and looked sadly up at the man I had loved my whole life. "Yes, Dean tells the truth. But, Daddy, I really like him. Why don't you?" I asked.

            He shook his head and looked at me pathetically. Alright, so maybe I didn't much when it came to Dean's past, but I was pretty sure that he had never done anything that my father would disagree with. It wasn't like Dean was going to hurt me. Shit. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

            Then, he started up again. "Dean comes from a broken home. He's been in jail a few times, broken various rules when it comes to driving, and he had been abused growing up with his father. Honey, I really don't think you should hang around Dean. Abusive-ness is heridetary." 

            I shook my head at my father, purely frustrated. He had no right to say those things about Dean. He would never hurt me. Dean was one of the best things going in my life. And my dumb ass father wasn't going to change that. With few words exchanged, I bolted from the garage and ran in the last direction I had seen Dean go. It was important I found him. I had so many question to ask. 

DEAN

            I was going to run away. There was no use for me here anymore. I had betrayed Mr. Carson's trust and I had taken my relationship with Andrea beyond platonic. It had seemed like I was always overstepping my boundaries. After all, I was just a fuck up. 

            But, the worst part was that I was going to miss Jason a lot. He reminded me of the picture image of my little brother. God, how I've missed him to death … and I just can't see me going back to the Carson household. They probably all hated me by now. I should have pretty much figured out that much. 

            As I was walking back towards my apartment, I swore I heard my name being called and I spun around to see Andi running in my direction. What? How? Immediately I ran towards her as I noticed the tears stinging in her eyes. She enveloped me in a bear hug and began whimpering. "I'm so sorry. I never knew. I didn't want to find out like that," she cried into my chest. "My father is cruel." 

            I stopped focusing on the completely distraught Andi and I tried to figure out what she was sorry about. Was I missing something? I froze. She didn't know, did she? "Andi, what did he tell you?" 

            She stared up at me for what seemed like an eternity before she began relaying the whole story to me. I nearly shit out bricks when she told me. After she finished saying everything, she suddenly collapsed. In fear, I wrapped my arms tightly around her and picked her up as I knew my apartment was only around the corner. 

Later that night. Dean's apartment 

(still Dean's pov) 

            I shuffled around the bathroom and grabbed most of my stuff, nearly forgetting that I had Andi sleeping soundlessly in the room. There was no way I could just leave her there. I'd feel way too guilty and she needed an explanation since I didn't give her one last night. It was time Andrea Carson learned the true spin on me. 

            Walking back towards the bedroom, I noticed that Andrea had managed to kick the covers off of her body and took half of the bedspread off in her dream or nightmare. Carefully, I approached her and sat on the edge of her bed. Then, I kissed her on the forehead. 

            Almost immediately her eyes opened and her look of pure panic suddenly turned to a look of relief. Thank god. I had thought that she was frightened to see me. "Andi, we really need to talk." She nodded her head and I continued. "I'm leaving. I just can't bear to stick around here anymore. There are way too many bad memories and I feel that your father would never let me set foot in your house again." 

            "Yeah, that's true. But, I really don't want you to go," she pleaded. 

            "Andrea, I'm sorry. I should have never stepped over that platonic level, but I did and now you'll hate me forever. I simply can't just leave you like I would other girls. Can't you please just calm down. Don't make it any harder on yourself." 

            "Shut up!" she yelled. "Where are you planning on going?" 

            I looked up at her. "I don't know. I was thinking Florida. I have a friend down there where I can crash at his house and make some cash at some shows down there. Doesn't look like I really have much else of a choice anyway." I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my angel. 

            "Would you do me a favor?" she asked. 

            "Anything for you," I murmured. 

            "Will you take me with you?" 

            I snapped back to reality. "Andrea, you don't know how much I'd like you to come along but your father and your family are here. You have no reason to leave at all," I murmured, hugging her tightly to my chest. "You can move on with your life without me. It'll be ten times better."

            She shook her head. "Look at my arms." 

            I pulled up her jacket sleeve and gasped. "Did he do this to you?" she nodded weakly, her strong façade slowly dying away. "That stupid bastard! How dare he!" I snapped, pacing through the small area. 

            "Please let me come," she whispered in my ear, hugging me from behind. 

            I turned to face my angel. All of my life I had been making bad decisions and I wasn't very sure if the decision I was making was smart as all. Andrea was still in high school, she wouldn't have a steady flow of cash if she took off with me. But, then again, I was pleased to actually want her to come along. It would have made the experience ten times better. 

            "Fine," I said. My wall had cracked. It looked like Andrea had won this argument this time around. "Let's get ready." 

ANDI 

            I think I was in heaven. Finally, I was leaving with Dean. I was leaving this hell hole to find a much better life. I'd be getting a new start with the person who had gained my trust the most out of everyone. He was simply my life. I loved Dean. Holy shit! I was madly in love with that boy. 

            My recent revelations were rather scary. I didn't know if I was overstepping my boundaries by loving him. He had always shown the interest in me. Sighing, I told Dean that I was going back to my house at midnight and I'd back enough of my clothes and leave a note for Jason and Andrew. I could only hope that I wasn't making the biggest mistake of my life.

            Falling back asleep, I feel into a restless slumber of an awful childhood memory. 

            "_Andrea, this is for boys. Riding a dirt bike and riding in motocross is not for girls." Mr. Carson told his daughter angrily. "I don't want you hurt and besides, you aren't good enough to compete with them. You have cheerleading." _

_            He smacked Andrea across the face. "I hope that I never have to do this again. You better never set foot on an another dirt bike or track ever again. _

I shuddered and shivered as I came back to reality and woke up, clearly remembering my dream. It was from over the summer when he warned me that there would be consequences if I ruined my brother's motocross chances. He made it quite clear the other night too. I don't even know if my father is my real father.

            That day when I was talking with my father, right before I won first in the motocross race, he had seemed very proud of me … it was like he accepted that I was a girl and could get hurt. But, once he realized that daddy's little girl was growing up, he figured that keeping Dean away from me was going to make me stay little forever. He was wrong, very wrong. 

            Squinting at the clock, it read **11:05**. I had fifty- five minutes of sleep time. Slowly, I rolled on my side and wrapped my arms around Dean. Not believing quite how happy he made me … sometime I was going to tell him how much he meant to me.

A/n: Here is a little present! I know that it's sad and everything but Andi is gonna run away with Dean!!! I bet you didn't see that coming. Also, next chapter is probably going to be a conversation between Andi/Dean and Andi/Andy. So, I figured that since I've started this story seven months a go today, that I should give you guys a small preview. You'll definitely love it. 

**Thanks and I hope school gives me some more time guys. I'm really loving this story **

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he rolled over to see _his_ angel fast asleep. Quickly, he groaned and jumped up to turn the alarm off. Andi stirred slightly and opened her eyes to see Dean in only a pair of boxers. She blushed a bright shade of crimson. 

"So, I guess we go," she murmured, getting off the bed. 

"Yeah, I guess," Dean supplied. He opened up a drawer and began fumbling for some clothes. He had to suck it up if he didn't want Andrea to notice his nervousness. 

"Hey, Dean," Andi called from behind him. 

"Yeah," he asked softly. 

"I love you." 

I'm evil! Keep reviewing and I'll try and update before the new year! Thanks again. Hope things'll go well and that you like my story. This is my favorite one that I'm writing. Sincerely, chocolatekisses13


	7. Seven::

I changed the preview from last time a bit.  My author's note is at the bottom, so don't necessarily let the length fool you.

Chapter 7 

(Andi's POV)

The next morning, I remembered waking up to the constant sound of an alarm.  I groaned and tried to roll over to the other end of the bed, but I had hit something hard.  Immediately, my eyes shot open and I nearly fell off the bed in the process.  I had completely forgotten that I had stayed at Dean's.  Sometimes I couldn't help but realize how much of an idiot I was.

Yawning a few more times, I gently shook Dean awake and got off the bed.  I walked over the mirror above his dresser and sighed once I noticed how horrible my hair looked.  As soon as I dug a brush out of my purse, I began brushing through my medium length blonde hair, wondering how I was ever going to tell Dean what was on my mind.  There was something very important I had to inform him of, but I didn't know just I should even bring the topic up.

Sighing, I knocked on the bathroom door where he was shaving and patiently waited for him to answer.

"You okay?" he immediately asked.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.  "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

I smiled as I realized how cute his hair looked when it was spiked and it was sticking out in all sorts of directions.  My heart was pounding furiously in my chest and I couldn't calm down enough to tell him, but I had to.  There was an even bigger thing bugging me. 

"Dean, we've known each other for a while, and I have to say that I've really grown attached to you."  I paused and tried to delay the time.  "What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Dean, with all my heart."  As soon as the words had poured from my lips, I calmed down and looked at him.  Silence.  Nothing.  He just stood there, a confused look on his face. 

"I'm sorry," he brushed past me.  "I can't say those words to you."  Dean began filling his suitcases with shirts, not bothering to fold them.  My eyes began spilling tears at a rapid rate, feeling extremely stupid for putting my heart on the floor for Dean to stomp on.  I wouldn't let him remain victorious.  He didn't deserve them.

"Well, I'm glad you cleared that up because I can't leave with you."

"What?" he asked in shock.  "I thought you wanted to come with me."

"Honestly Dean, you don't expect me to believe that you actually give a damn about me.  I'm sorry I wasted your precious time.  You better get going.  I have my father to apologize to.  I should have listened to him in the start and none of this would have happened in the first place."  I stomped past him, slamming the door and running down the street.  If he had planned this the whole time then he was surely dead when I told my dad about this all.

..

"Daddy!" I cried as I entered the house and wrapped my arms around him.  "I'm so sorry.  I should have listened to you in the start."  I tightened my grip around him as he relaxed and hugged me back.  Immediately, he pulled out of the hug and stared at me long and hard.

"Andrea, what happened?" he demanded.

"Dean and I had a falling out.  We didn't feel the same way.  I left.  Simple as that."  I looked down at the floor, too afraid to face my father.  I knew that he had been right, and it made me feel like such an idiot in front of him.  My father was a very wise person and he had never done a single thing in the world to hurt me, so from that moment on, I had decided that I'd listen to him.  He was older and wiser, and most of all, he was my father.

"So, you're not leaving with him?"

"Of course not," I cut in.  "I have a family I love and apparently he's going to find a family of his own.  I guess I never meant much to him anyway."  I sighed deeply and started to walk away.  I needed to take a nice ride around the track out front to calm my nerves and overall sadness and feelings of hurt and betrayal.  "I'm going riding."  With that, I walked outside and entered the garage.  As usual, Andrew was working on his bike with Jason and they were calculating how much money it would cost for his latest wreck.  I, on the other hand, just ignored them and got into my suit.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked.

"Dean left," I squeaked angrily. 

"Where to?"

"Florida… down south.  Somewhere, I suppose."  I sighed and took a seat on my bike.  It felt right to be back on it again.  Maybe I had been stupid to fall for Dean.  We were involved in the same profession and it was obvious he wasn't looking for a relationship. 

"What about us sponsoring him?" Jason cut in harshly.

"I guess he doesn't give a shit.  I mean, I almost went with the asshole until we got into a fight this morning," I yelled, slamming my fist into the bike seat. 

"Wait.  No way.  You, Andrea Carson, almost went with a guy.  What, were you crazy?" Andrew roared, throwing the calculator onto the ground.

"No," I answered quietly, "I was in love."

-

-

-

**A/n:** I know this is a short chapter and it took forever, but this is just to get me writing this story again.  I got a spurt of inspiration and I didn't want to leave you all hanging and wait even longer to update, so I only wrote this small piece for chapter seven.  I'm sorry this chapter is a long time coming, but I never realized how many people actually liked it.  I also apologize if this chapter sucks.  It was hard getting back into the feel of fanfiction again.  Anyway, I'd just like to let you all know that I'm not abandoning this story at all. 

I'll never take seven months again, **Laura**, and I hope that everyone who likes this story is still reviewing.  There is a lot that's going to happen…. I have tons of ideas for this story and the chapters will get longer and more detailed.  Thank you for all your support and your kind reviews… and I guess those not so nice reviews… I essentially write this story for everyone reviewing… unlike my views of when I write original fiction.

**Nikole: **your comment really inspired me.  From this story, I don't think it'd be good enough to publish… but I am writing a few original stories over on fictionpress if you'd like to give them a try.  They are more developed and better than my fanfics.  So thank you again for flattering me and pushing me to write this chapter.

-

-

-

**Preview for the next chapter: (more like a bunch of ideas…)**

**Tory will be reappearing in the story. ** **Andy and Jason try to make Andi feel better.** **And the twins dad sits down and has a talk with them.**


	8. Eight::

**A/n:** There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I'm using that to move things along so that by the tenth chapter that things completely pick up. Expect another update later tonight or tomorrow, so please review for me. I need to know that you guys like the story so far. It may seem sporadic and jumpy, but I don't have time to add a lot of things or things in between. The important chapters will contain that.

**.::Chapter 8::.**

_Andi's POV._

The next morning was almost unbearable to face. It wasn't only coping with the loss of Dean, but now the reality sunk in that I 'had' to find another rider for Carson Racing before the new season of Motocross started up. Running a hand through my hair, I rushed down the stairs, nearly slamming Jason into the wall.

"Watch it!" I heard him yell as I kept my pace and continued to run down the stairs, hoping to catch my father before he left for work. Catching my breath, I sighed in relief once I saw him still at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Dad," I interrupted.

He slowly looked up from his newspaper, eyeing my strangely.

"Yeah?"

"How long do we need before the new season starts?"

"A month," he shrugged, focusing on the paper.

"Aren't you worried?" I shouted at him. Maybe my outburst had been uncalled for, but I hated to see my father act all calm, cool, and collected when the same thing was happening to us all over again. I was beginning to feel like our family was jinxed or something because a good incident would seen to follow a bad one, but the cycle kept going and going and going like the Energizer Bunny.

"Of course," he stated clearly. "Andrea, I know you didn't mean to get involved with Dean, and I'm not punishing you for that, but I'm telling you that you better find us a rider before the end of this month or else you're down racing," father exclaimed sternly.

Seeing this side of him was extremely weird because I didn't like seeing my old father shine through. After the high point of being the first girl to win a Motocrossed event, my father's expectations seemed to grow and grow until I just couldn't please him anymore. It killed me to see him so into this, but I had to admit- there were a few times when I thought it would have been better to quit and throw in the towel.

"Okay," I answered passively. "I'll find another writer."

"You sound confident."

"I know I can, daddy," I told him honestly. "You may not be very proud of me for losing Dean, but I promise you with all my heart that I'll find you another rider as soon as possible." I nearly gagged as I realized how obedient I had sounded during those two lines. Also, it helped that my father pitied me, and if I gave him the puppy dog look- then I had practically won.

Folding his newspaper up, he brushed past me, patting my head as he walked through the door. "Have a good day at school, honey." I could barely hear him as he slammed the door shut and I saw mom and Jason walk into the room. The both of them looked suspicious, or maybe it was guilt. Studying them for a few moments longer, I realized that they were up to no good. I shook my head and went back upstairs, knowing that I'd have to deal with yet more school.

Picking up the cordless, I called Tory.

"Yellow," she responded.

"Hey, I don't know if I can make it to practice after school," I started hesitantly, chewing on my lower lip. I didn't know how I was going to tell her things.

"Okay..." she trailed off, "but why are you telling me this now?"

"I have to skip part of school."

"WHAT?" Tory shouted.

I held the phone away from my ear, squinting in agony as all I could hear was the shrill scream of Tory's voice.

"I have something really important to fix," I told her. "You can cover for me, right?"

---------------------------------------------------------

It had turned out that I had to do a lot of persuading to get Tory to cover for me, but as I was walking up the steps, wondering what I could to fix things- an idea struck me. As soon as I had called Tory, I got the number of the local track where a lot of the new riders started to play. My plan was really quite simple. Every other day, I'd get a ride to the track and watch each rider carefully until I chose the best.

"Miss Carson," a voice boomed.

I snapped up, seeing my English teacher hovering over me.

"All morning you've been spacing in and out. I expect that you get your act together," she growled, trying to terrify me. I just shrugged my shoulders and tried to think of some good excuses, but I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to pull this off. My plan seemed simple, flawless, but everyone knows that most things don't go off without a hitch.

"Miss Carson."

I glanced up again... I suppose I spaced out again. I started to bite my lower lip, feeling the entire classes eyes focusing solely on me.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to give you detention."

Shocked, I looked up, seeing pity in her eyes. My English teacher, Ms Wolf had 'always' been my favorite teacher and I didn't see how she couldn't leave me alone and let me go. I guess it never occurred to her that I was in some pretty deep shit right now and everything was riding on me. Of course Ms Wolf wouldn't know about that kind of pressure, she's too busy flirting with the principal.

-------------------------------------------

Detention.

I couldn't believe that I had actually got my 'first' detention.

It was the end of the day, a few students lingered in the halls, and I tried to find Tory, but it was too late. She'd be pissed once she found out about my little accident. The truth was: I wasn't a bad student; I was quite the opposite. The only problem was that I had more than the average teenage girl to deal with. Racing, cheerleading, keeping my friends, trying to cope with Dean leaving, and attempting to change my father.

"Miss Carson, please take a seat," a rather young looking male teacher called. "We've been expecting you.

Taking a quick glance of the room, I noticed that there were about six or seven people in the room, but majority were sticking towards the back and a lot looked 'rough around the edges.' I had always been afraid to mingle with people that intimidated me.

"How?" I said aloud, not realizing that the whole room could hear me.

"Its not important, but I'm a huge fan of Motocorss. You are Andrew's twin, correct?" I nodded my head enthusiastically, glad that someone in this forsaken school knew about my Motocross career. Well, none of the other students ever believed me. I didn't care if they did or didn't.

"Great." He jumped down from his desk and hovered a little too closely to me now. "Now, that you've found your way to the room, take a seat, and don't ask me for anything."

Something about him told me that he was one of those guys that thought women were incapable of dominating a male sport. This was going to be one long fucking hour. Slamming my backpack onto the ground, I slid into a seat in the far corner- furthest away from the students and I began reading a bike book I had in my backpack.

"What are you reading?"

I jumped up, my heart pounding a mile a minute. "A Motocross magazine," I told him.

He smiled and turned away.

That was odd. Really odd.

Figuring that detention wouldn't get any better, I closed my eyes and laid my head on the desk. I had so much stress pumping through my veins that I had given myself a pretty bad migraine. Sighing, I tried to clear my mind and fall asleep. Everything else I was worried about could wait until later. For now, I had to find a way home and explain it to mom and dad without them wanting to kill me.

I had a bad feeling in the pit my stomach and I groaned.

"I wanna go home. I wanna go home."

I had never been one to get detention. Seriously, I was a good type of girl, 'who' tried to do the best I possibly could to excel in school and cheerleading. Unfortunately, cheerleading was set on the back burner because I was too busy hiding another secret. No one in my town knew that I raced Motocross. That's probably why I looked down upon because I was a blonde and a cheerleader.

Wanting to leave badly, I forced my eyes opened, and took a careful glance at the clock. 45 minutes. How was I going to handle it?

--------------------------

Once detention was over, I grabbed my backpack, and hurried out of the room at lightning speed. I 'had' to find a way to the track and still get home for dinner. That left two hours. It took twenty minutes to walk to the track on foot. Then, I'd be able to stick around for five minutes, and I'd have to run all the way home. Things were seriously beginning to look down as I hurried through the parking lot, having no reason to stay on school grounds. I knew no one here who could give me a ride.

"Hey!"

I stopped in my tracks at the sound of a voice calling out to me. Spinning around, I noticed he had been the one who had asked me about what magazine I was reading in detention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" he asked nicely.

"I could use a ride," I started nervously, "but I need you to take me at the Motocross track on 5th and 8th. I have something I need to do there."

For a moment, he seemed bewildered, but he didn't question my attentions. He held the door open and waited for me to get in. Then he shut it behind him. He was such a gentleman, which was something I wasn't accustomed to. Setting my bag on my lap, I leaned my head against the seat, hoping that Tory wasn't about to kill me. I knew she probably called my house about ten times, wondering where the hell I was.

I felt extremely guilty.

Closing my eyes, I hoped the ride would end really soon.

**A/n: Yay, a new chapter is up. I appreciate reviews- that way you can expect another chapter sooner than this update. I can be a procrastinator and I'm sorry for that. I hope a lot of you guys are still sticking around because I'd hate for this story to be abandoned because I'm a horrible updater.**

**ChocolateKisses13**


	9. Nine::

**A/n:** I apologize for my lack of updates. My computer was down for a while, and I couldn't update when I wanted to, and this chapter got put onto the back burner with school. I'll try not to let that happen, but now my monitor is dying, so I don't know for how much longer that I'll be able to update.

**Chapter nine**

"Do you need me to stay?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head. It was awkward enough asking him for a ride, and it wasn't necessary for him to baby-sit me when he had other things to do. Besides, guys could be really impatient, and it would take me a few hours to see if there were any decent riders there or not.

"Okay, but I choose to stay."

He quietly followed behind me, not uttering a single word as I lead us into the track, taking a seat on the bleachers. Racers were messing around, doing crazy jumps and flips, wanting to show off. I rolled my eyes. It was only because they saw me, the one and only Andrea Carson. Guys had been all over me, contrary to what most thought. I suppose they liked a girl who enjoyed getting down and dirty.

"Ugh. There are such pigs," I muttered under my breath.

"You wouldn't even know. They're usually worse than that," he told me sincerely.

"I guess that's somewhat believable…" I trailed. "Guys really do have a one track mind. I know that from first hand experience." I immediately clamped a hand over my mouth. Spilling my guts to a stranger was stupid and uncalled for. I wasn't about to throw my problems on someone else. Besides, no one needed to know that Dean and I weren't on speaking terms anymore.

"What are you saying?"

"What does it sound like I'm saying?" I harshly shot back.

"You know something I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to even pay any attention to me. I could hardly blame him. After all, I was the one being a bitch because I was still bitter over Dean. The reputation of my family was in my hands, and I wasn't quite sure if I could handle the pressure.

"Precisely. That's how I want it to say."

"Why did you even bring it up then?" he fired at me.

"I don't know," I told him honestly. "I spoke too soon. I didn't mean to even mention it. It just, sort of slipped out." My cheeks slightly flushed, and I diverted my attention back to the track and the riders. I had some fish to fry, and I wasn't going to live until it was completely done.

* * *

A few hours later, most of the riders were packing up- dirty and sore. I tried to catch up with a few, but they just gave me the roundabout answer every time. No guy dared to speak to me. I suppose Andrew was behind that. He was the typical twin brother that looked out for his sister, warning the guys of what would happen if they fucked with me.

It was one of these times I had wished that Andrew hadn't said anything to start with. I was just hoping to catch 'one' of the damn fools, but I could hardly get their attention.

Defeated, I walked back towards the guy who brought me there. I still didn't know his name.

"This was stupid. What was I thinking?" I snapped, plopping onto the seat beside him.

He sighed, his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes as he turned to look at me.

"I might be able to help you out."

My eyes widened in shock. I was surprised to say the least. Life needed to deal me a good hand- for once.

"How?"

By then, my enthusiasm had skyrocketed, and was easy to identify.

"Lets talk about it on the way to your house."

"But, what about the riders?" I asked, flabbergasted.

He just smiled, that smile that could melt a million girls' hearts, and he grabbed my hand, dragging me back towards his car. "Trust me. I have a plan."

It was hard to trust someone that you've known for such a short period of time. Although I was thankful for his help, I still thought his actions were questionable. I didn't like the fact that he was willing to jump and help solve all my problems. People just didn't work that way.

"Fine," I told him, crossing my arms across my chest. "Try and hurry because I have some cheerleading cheers to learn before tomorrow nights game." As we were walking back into the parking lot, he froze, causing me to slam into his back, painfully.

"Cheerleader?" he asked, clearly confused. "Wait. I'm sort of confused here."

"I'm sure you've heard of me," I told him quietly. "Andrea Carson."

His eyes grew as large as saucers. The look on his face showed pure shock.

"I can't believe that's you…"

"It is. I'm just trying to catch a break here." By that time of the day, the wind was starting to pick up, and it seemed as if a storm was rolling on in.

"Oh." He still seemed baffled. "What about your 250 rider, Dean Talon?"

At just the mention of his name, it was hard to swallow the fact that he was gone, and to accept the fact that it was my fault he left. I could have gone with him, and I could have stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life. His career was just starting to looking up, and he destroyed it by his stubborn, cocky attitude.

"He left." My tone was cold, very bitter. "Apparently he had bigger things planned for himself. You know how it is." I shrugged. What had I done?

"Oh, that's some pretty shitty luck. Sounds very unlike Dean, too."

"How would you know?" I arched my eyebrow at him, curious to know what he knew about Dean.

"Dean and I are cousins."

Of all things I had been expecting- this hadn't been one of them. And the worst part was that I was stuck here talking to someone that was like Dean and looked a little like him. It seemed as if life wasn't done throwing the curve balls at me yet.

I sighed.

"We really need a rider. I fucked up big time with him. Please." My eyes pleaded with him. "I just want to get things back on track with my father, too. I've put him under a lot of stress, and he's starting to crack. Plus, our relationship hasn't been all that pleasant either."

It was really difficult to accept all the little mistakes I made that caused such huge catastrophes. Dean and I were getting along great- we were more then friends, and I think that's why it didn't work out. My father had warned me not to get involved with Dean, and I go and do it anyway to defy him. It was hard enough lying to him about pretending to be Andrew, but it was even harder to blatantly ignore what he told me.

"Sounds complicated."

"It is."

"I think we should probably go now," he finally spoke up. "I want to discuss my plan with you before the sun sets."

I nodded my head. The least I could do was try and fix what I had so badly screwed up. It was obvious Dean wasn't coming back, and we needed that rider. Of course we had received a lot of offers, but we needed somebody who was mucking things up in the Motocross world.

"Hey, can I ask you a quick question?"

"It depends." He eyed me wearily, tilting his head to the side.

"What's your name?"

"Ryan. Ryan Curry."

* * *

**A/n:** Dun, dun, dun. So we have a new character, who will most likely play a vital role in this story. As for Dean, he will be included further into this story, so don't think I'm just tossing him out of the story. We needed to get Dean out of the way to help focus on Andrea without boys in the mix to mess things up. Also, I've decided that cheerleading and motocross will be a huge part of this story. I know that I hardly update, but it's difficult to make things happen.

And, I've decided to rewrite some parts of the story I'm not very proud of. Majority of this story was written over a year ago, and I imagine it scares away a lot of you. So, my goal will be to revamp the previous eight chapters, and write the next one too. I'm hoping to update before New Years- no promises though.

If anyone is still reading- I thank you for all your patience. I'm horrible with updating, and I know you guys must find it really annoying that I take so long and upload such a short chapter. As soon as I get past chapter ten, things will start to take shape. Please trust me. I know what I'm doing.


End file.
